


Tauké

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: A Little Bit of Horror, Absurd, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mystery, Romantic Comedy, Sehun and Lu Han are the same age, kinda OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: "Sudahlah, terima aja. Memangnya Sehun itu kurang apa, sih?" kata Pak Deng Chao, pedagang pakan dan pupuk di pasar ayahnya.Pertimbangan Lu Han cukup banyak. Termasuk, mencari tahu bagaimana Oh Sehun yang dulunya kuli serabutan ujug-ujug kaya raya.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Tauké

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Sehun, Lu Han, beserta seluruh karakter yang muncul, bukan milik saya. Hanya pinjam nama. Tidak ada keuntungan materiel yang didapat dari fiksi penggemar ini. 
> 
> Ditulis sebagai hiburan semata. Menggunakan dialog nonbaku dan mengambil latar belakang desa tanpa penyebutan lokasi detail. 
> 
> tauke/tau·ke/ /tauké/ n 1 majikan (yang mempunyai perusahaan dan sebagainya); 2 cak bos (kepala pekerja dan sebagainya)

Oh Sehun, 26 tahun, kaya mendadak. Beritanya tersiar ke penjuru desa. Para petani, tengkulak, tuan tanah, bahkan bocah-bocah ingusan yang hobi main gundu pun tahu. Rumah kayu reyot warisan mendiang orang tua yang halaman depannya kerap ditumbuhi ilalang ditinggalkan. Seminggu lalu, kabarnya ia baru saja membeli vila mentereng di puncak bukit yang sering disewa orang kota tiap akhir pekan. 

Biasanya Sehun bekerja serabutan. Jasa angkut hasil panen, antar susu, potong rumput, apa saja. Dalam kurun waktu singkat, ia membuka beberapa bisnis waralaba yang sebelumnya hampir tidak mungkin masuk desa. Mulai dari miniswalayan Sebelas-Tujuh, ayam goreng tepung Pak Janggut, sampai kopi Duyung Ekor Kembar. Pembangunan fasilitas tersebut awalnya mendapat pertentangan dari penduduk desa karena dikhawatirkan bakal mematikan usaha kecil milik para pedagang setempat. Semua dibungkam oleh santunan sembako dan gelontoran dana investasi. Yang protes makin sedikit. Lambat laun habis. 

Pemuda-pemudi desa sekarang lebih senang bekerja dengan Sehun. Entah itu bantu-bantu di vila sebagai pekerja rumah tangga atau pegawai toko dan kedai waralabanya. Tempat-tempat itu adem, dilengkapi alat penyejuk udara. Bekerjanya pun pakai seragam. Prestisius, kata mereka—meminjam istilah yang sering digunakan orang kota. Tidak bikin badan bau keringat. Upahnya juga lumayan untuk tabungan nikah atau sekadar hura-hura.

Banyak orang tua yang akhirnya ingin menjadikan Oh Sehun sebagai menantu. Namun, sang pengusaha muda sudah punya tambatan hati yang diincarnya sedari dulu, sejak celana kolor melarnya basah pada malam pertama ia menginjak usia empat belas. Tersebutlah Lu Han, anak semata wayang kepala pasar. Pemuda berparas menawan. Bola matanya berbinar persis kelereng kaca yang suka disentilnya sewaktu masih bocah. Senyumnya manis dan pipinya akan terlihat penuh ketika senyum itu melebar. 

Lu Han ialah satu-satunya pemuda desa yang mengenyam pendidikan di kota dan berhasil pulang membawa gelar sarjana. Sekembalinya ke kampung halaman, ia membuka sekolah dan mengajari anak-anak. Sehun paling semangat jika mendapat proyek sambilan mengantar susu segar ke sekolah Lu Han. Ia bisa melihat sang pujaan hati dari dekat, lalu mendengarnya berkata, "makasih, Sehun" dengan suara lembut yang lebih empuk dari ambing sapi. Pun girang bukan kepalang, ia selalu merasa rendah diri begitu mengingat pencapaian hidup mereka yang jomplang. Berniat pendekatan, keburu minder duluan. Lu Han priayi berharum kesturi, sementara dirinya kuli bau matahari. 

Dulu, mobil pikap butut pengangkut sayur (lagi-lagi masih warisan) tidak mampu bersaing dengan mobil sedan milik Kim Junmyun, anak sulung sekretaris desa, yang kebetulan juga naksir Lu Han. Sekarang lain cerita. Sehun sudah punya nyali dan amunisi untuk menawari Lu Han tebengan. Setiap melihat mobil Junmyun hendak menepi di samping Lu Han yang mau berangkat kerja, Sehun bakal segera menyalip. Kemilap bodi SUV seri paling gres mencundangi sedan lawas keluaran tahun 1994. Keluaran tahun kelahirannya! Andaikan takabur itu tidak dosa, mungkin Sehun bakal puas menertawakan keadaan yang telah berbalik. 

"Pagi, Lu Han," sapa Sehun begitu menurunkan kaca jendela. "Mau ke sekolah? Bareng, yuk. Kebetulan kita searah." 

Dari spion, ia dapat melihat Kim Junmyun sedang manyun. Tampangnya kecut sekali. Tampak kesal berat karena sudah diserobot. Pikir Sehun, bukan salahnya. Salah mobilnya yang tidak lagi lincah. 

"Makasih, tapi aku mau mampir ke toko kelontong dulu, beli kertas lipat. Kamu duluan aja." 

Wah, tidak bisa. Junmyun pasti akan menyundul dan mengambil kesempatan kalau begini caranya.

"Aduh, untung kamu menyebut toko kelontong. Aku baru ingat ada perlu ke sana juga."

"Oh, ya? Beli apa?"

 _Beli apa?_ Sehun berpikir keras. Ia sudah kaya raya. Segala kebutuhan ada. Semua barangnya dibeli di kota dengan kualitas terbaik. Kurang apa lagi?

"Sandal jepit," jawabnya. 

Sehun lupa kalau tiga hari yang lalu ia sempat bertemu Lu Han di pasar dengan memakai sandal jepit mahal berlogo centang. 

"Sandal jepit Naiki kamu yang lama ke mana?"

"Masih ada. Cuma, jujur, enggak ada yang senyaman sandal jepit merek Walet."

Pernyataan itu separuh benar. Sehun jadi teringat masa-masa susahnya dahulu. Sandal jepit Walet hijau menemani setiap langkahnya mengais rezeki. Termasuk saat menemukan _kunci_ dalam meraih kekayaannya yang sekarang. Soal kenyamanan, sudah jelas bohong. Naiki ibarat kasur pegas, sedangkan Walet serupa kasur kapuk kempis yang dijemur pun sudah tak ada harapan mengembang. Tapi, Walet menang karena penuh kenangan. Beruntung Lu Han tidak menganggap jawabannya aneh. Ia menerima tawaran Sehun, kemudian duduk tanpa sungkan di kursi samping kemudi sambil mendekap ransel. 

"Beli kertas lipat buat apa?" Sehun bertanya, memulai obrolan.

"Pelajaran matematika. Materi minggu ini tentang geometri, sekalian mau melatih persepsi visual. Anak-anak pasti lebih suka kalau langsung praktik bikin objek baru pakai kertas warna-warni." 

Sehun manggut-manggut, meskipun tak paham benar istilahnya. Baginya, matematika itu yang penting bisa tambah-kurang-kali-bagi. Biar tidak salah hitung uang. 

Perjalanan ke toko kelontong terasa singkat, padahal Sehun sudah sengaja melambat. Setelah mendapatkan barang yang diperlukan, perjalanan mereka memasuki episode dua. Tujuannya, sekolah Lu Han. Kali ini, Lu Han tidak banyak bicara. Ia kelihatan sibuk dengan selembar kertas lipat yang baru dibelinya. Mungkin sedang menyiapkan properti untuk mengajar. Sesungguhnya, Sehun tak keberatan. Lu Han berada di sisinya saja, ia sudah senang. Bersuara maupun diam. 

Mobil Sehun memelan begitu plang bertuliskan 'Yayasan Pendidikan Menjangan Cendekia' mulai kelihatan, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan gerbang bercat warna pelangi. Lu Han menurunkan kaca jendela dan disambut sapaan gerombolan murid yang baru datang.

"Pak Guru Lu! Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi," balasnya sembari membuka pintu mobil.

"Ciyee, sama Paman Sehun lagi." 

"Sekarang diantar teruus."

"Kayaknya sebentar lagi bakal ada kenduri, nih."

"Hush!" Lu Han mendelik. "Cepat masuk sana." 

Anak-anak yang kena sembur gurunya segera berlari ke dalam sekolah masih dengan bersenda gurau. Diam-diam, Sehun tersenyum. Mendapatkan restu dari murid-murid Lu Han bikin hidung bangirnya mengembang. Ia membatin 'aamiin' berkali-kali soal kenduri.

"Maaf, ya, mereka suka asal ngomong." 

"Enggak apa-apa, namanya juga anak-anak." 

"Oh, iya. Makasih sekali lagi buat tebengannya."

"Sama-sama." 

Tangan Lu Han melintasi jendela, lalu meletakkan sesuatu di atas dasbor. Prakarya dua dimensi dari kertas lipat. Sebuah hati berwarna merah. "Dah, Sehun," ucapnya. Setelah itu, ia berlalu menjauhi mobil dan memasuki gerbang tanpa tolah-toleh lagi. 

Sehun dibuat mesam-mesem sendiri. Riang hati tak dapat disembunyikan. Ia memekik gemas sambil memukul-mukul setir. Tanpa sengaja menekan klakson, bikin sewot rombongan ibu-ibu yang terlonjak kaget saat mengantar anak mereka sampai gerbang. 

Lu Han memilih kertas merah, tapi Sehun yakin itu adalah tanda hijau untuk perasaannya. 

  
  


***

  
  


Orang bilang penjajakan haruslah dilakukan berkali-kali, tidak cukup sekali dua. Biar tidak beli kucing dalam karung. Lu Han tidak buta terhadap perasaan Sehun. Para tetangga dan koleganya bahkan merongrong untuk segera jadian.

 _"Sudahlah, terima aja. Memangnya Sehun itu kurang apa, sih?"_ kata Pak Deng Chao, pedagang pakan dan pupuk di pasar ayahnya. 

_"Sehun itu sekarang banyak diincar, tapi dia maunya sama kamu. Harusnya kamu merasa beruntung, dong, dia enggak lirik-lirik orang lain."_ Victoria, rekan sesama guru, bilang begitu sewaktu mereka jadi panitia pekan olahraga. 

Sebenarnya, Lu Han tidak sangsi. Ia telah mengenal Sehun sejak remaja. Pemuda itu ulet, rajin, juga sopan. Senyumnya polos seperti bayi, padahal badannya tegap seksi berisi. Lu Han pernah melihatnya menurunkan pasokan beras di koperasi. Wow, urat lengannya menyeruak timbul persis aliran sungai deras. Sempat Lu Han iri pada karung beras, ingin berganti posisi dibopong di bahu dan punggung Sehun yang luas. 

Setelah menjadi pengusaha sesukses sekarang, penampilan Sehun kian hari kian necis. Dulu ia sudah menarik, kini semakin menarik. Lu Han tidak tahu apakah dalamnya masih sama. Harta dan tahta ialah ujian duniawi. Bisa bikin orang berubah. Maka dari itu, Lu Han sangat berhati-hati sebelum menyambut perasaannya. Ia butuh melihat lebih banyak demi memastikan. Tidak mau sudah telanjur bilang 'ya' ternyata berakhir mendapatkan Sehun yang berbeda. 

Belum lagi dengan gosip miring yang santer beredar dalam beberapa hari terakhir. 

Rumor kurang sedap menyebutkan kalau kekayaan Sehun tidak halal. Didapat dengan cara tidak realistis yang melibatkan unsur mistis. Lu Han tidak langsung percaya, lantas menelannya bulat-bulat. Menimba ilmu di kota membuat wawasan serta pemikirannya lebih jembar dan terbuka. Milenium ketiga sudah berlangsung dua dasawarsa. Sekarang ini, semua serbadigital. Apa-apa berlandaskan iptek. Masa iya, sih, masih ada yang berupaya meraih kesuksesan dengan menempuh jalur klenik? 

Banyak, sayangnya. 

Terkadang Lu Han lupa kalau ia sudah menginjakkan kaki di desanya lagi. Kepercayaan penduduknya terhadap mistikisme masih kental. Dalam memecahkan hal-hal misterius, mereka lebih mudah menerima musabab metafisika dibandingkan memakai logika.

Suatu hari pada malam minggu, Lu Han tanpa sengaja mendengar sekumpulan pemuda menggunjingkan Sehun di pendopo desa. Kim Junmyun ada di antara mereka. Dan bukannya ia sengaja menguping. Suara mereka memang terlampau riuh. 

"Si kuli serabutan itu ujug-ujug kaya, apa menurut kalian wajar?" Junmyun membuka introduksi diskusi yang lebih mirip provokasi. "Buatku, sih, terlalu mencurigakan. Aku enggak nemu alasan yang masuk akal selain dia minta bantuan _penunggu_ kaki gunung." 

Masuk akal, katanya. Akal yang mana? Pilihan kata Junmyun sungguh ngawur. Lu Han agak dongkol mendengar tuduhan negatif itu dilayangkan kepada Sehun. Jiwa penegak keadilannya tersulut dan bergejolak. 

"Kalau enggak ada bukti jangan ngomong sembarangan, ya." Para pemuda di pendopo sontak menoleh ketika Lu Han sekonyong-konyong menyela. "Bicara tentang hal yang belum tentu benar, sama aja dengan menyebar fitnah." 

Junmyun bangun dari kursi, meladeni. "Kami bicara kenyataan. Buktinya sudah banyak."

"Contohnya?" 

"Kamu perhatikan enggak kalau Sehun suka menghilang tiap Sabtu-Minggu?"

Sepertinya sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau mobil Sehun sering terlihat meninggalkan desa setiap akhir pekan. Hampir selalu di waktu yang sama; berangkat hari Sabtu subuh-subuh, pulang hari Minggu tengah malam.

"Itu yang kamu sebut bukti? Kalau itu, aku sudah tahu." 

"Pernah nanya, dia ke mana?"

"Pernah."

"Terus, dia jawab apa?"

Lu Han diam. Benar, ia pernah bertanya, tapi ketika itu Sehun langsung mengalihkan topik dan seperti tidak ada niat melanjutkannya kembali. Mau bertanya ulang, kesannya memaksa. Menurut Lu Han malah tidak sopan. Jadilah pertanyaan itu menggantung, kemudian berlalu, dan tak pernah dibahas lagi. 

"Kutebak, dia enggak jawab. Benar, kan?" Diamnya Lu Han membuat Junmyun merasa di atas angin. "Sabtu-Minggu bisa jadi jadwal ritual dia, Lu. Waktunya kasih tumbal."

"Heh, ngawur," tukas Lu Han.

"Dengar dulu. Konon, kata sesepuh desa, orang yang bersekutu dengan dedemit itu energinya bakal diserap sebagai tanda pengikat. Otomatis badan akan jadi lemah setelah menjalani ritual. Nah, persis dengan yang terjadi sama Sehun. Tiap habis akhir pekan sudah kayak orang enggak punya tenaga." 

"Tahu dari mana kalau Sehun kayak gitu?"

"Ada, lah, pokoknya. Yang jelas dari sumber tepercaya. Mestinya, sih, kamu juga tahu. Kan, sering diantar ke sekolah sama dia."

Sekali lagi, benar. Kondisi Sehun selalu kelihatan lebih kuyu pada hari Senin dibandingkan hari lain. Lingkar bawah matanya kadang menggelap seperti kurang tidur. Beberapa kali ia pernah mendapatinya banyak menguap selama berkendara. Sejujurnya, itu bikin Lu Han khawatir. 

"Kalau energi badan dirasa sudah enggak cukup, biasanya dedemit bakal minta tumbal nyawa makhluk hidup. Bisa hewan atau manus—"

"Cukup," potong Lu Han. "Omonganmu makin melantur. Katanya mau kasih bukti, tapi semua yang kudengar cuma asumsi." 

"Susah banget, sih, dibilangin." Junmyun geregetan karena Lu Han masih saja keras kepala. "Semua sayang kamu, Lu. Kamu kebanggaan desa ini, dan kami enggak pengin kamu terlalu dekat sama orang enggak benar kayak dia. Takut kenapa-kenapa."

Pemuda yang lain mengangguk-angguk, sepakat dengan Junmyun. Tahulah Lu Han jika ia tidak punya sekutu dalam perdebatan ini. Percuma saja adu argumen kalau kalah jumlah. 

"Makasih sudah peduli, tapi aku bisa jaga diri." 

Ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan pendopo. Dan sebelum benar-benar jauh, seorang pemuda terdengar menceletuk, "Jangan-jangan, Lu Han sudah kena guna-guna."

 _Kurang ajar._

Dirinya pun berakhir ketiban tuduhan. Namanya turut tercemar. Lu Han menendang kerikil penuh emosi sembari mengepalkan jemari. Dalam hati bertekad ingin mencari tahu sendiri. 

  
  


***

  
  


"Main ke rumah?" 

Lu Han mempelajari reaksi dan mimik muka kaget Sehun saat ia mengungkapkan keinginan berkunjung mendadak. Hari itu, Kamis menjelang petang, Lu Han kembali duduk di mobil Sehun sepulang dari sekolah. Akan tetapi, ia tidak berniat pulang ke rumahnya. 

Semenjak kejadian di pendopo—hampir seminggu—Lu Han kepikiran terus dengan perkataan Junmyun. Bukan maksudnya ikut-ikutan berprasangka buruk, melainkan ingin membuktikan bahwa semua itu keliru. 

Lalu, bagaimana andaikata rumor tersebut benar? Bagaimana jika di rumah Sehun ditemukan perangkat pesugihan, seperti altar persembahan, benda bertuah, atau semacamnya?

Jikalau benar, Lu Han jadi punya alasan kuat untuk tidak menyambut perasaan pemuda itu (mungkin, ia juga akan minta maaf pada Junmyun). Saat ini yang benar-benar ia butuhkan hanyalah landasan mengambil sikap; bertahan atau tinggalkan. Lebih cepat tahu, lebih baik. 

"Sekarang?" tanya Sehun lagi. Seperti kurang yakin kalau Lu Han serius. 

"Iya. Boleh?"

"Ng, tapi …" Diam sebentar, ekspresi Sehun tampak kebingungan. "Hari ini aku ada tamu. Sudah janjian ketemu dari dua minggu yang lalu."

"Oh." 

Respons yang didapat ternyata tidak sesuai harapan. Kalau Sehun betulan sayang, semestinya, sih, ia tidak ditolak. Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Namun, Lu Han tidak mau buru-buru menyerah. 

Keikutsertaannya di unit kegiatan teater semasa kuliah bisa dibilang hangat-hangat tahi ayam (hanya aktif di tiga semester awal), tapi ia tidak lupa dasar-dasar seni peran. Sekadar memasang ekspresi sendu, pura-pura kecewa berat, sepertinya tidak diperlukan usaha keras. Cukup merengut sedikit saja, tampangnya sudah kelihatan memelas. 

"Jadi … enggak bisa, ya?" 

Sehun jadi gelagapan melihat Lu Han seketika bermuram. Merasa nasib kisah kasihnya berada di ujung tanduk, spontan ia berkata, "Bisa, bisa." 

Lu Han tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tentunya tidak terang-terangan. 

"Tapi …" Lagi-lagi Sehun menyuarakan 'tapi'. Tampak pertimbangannya banyak sekali. "Nanti pas tamuku datang, mungkin kamu bakal kutinggal sebentar. Enggak masalah?"

Lu Han mengangguk. "Aku janji enggak akan ganggu, kok."

"Bukan gitu. Kamu sama sekali enggak ganggu. Justru aku merasa enggak enak kalau ninggalin kamu sendirian. Takut kamu jenuh." 

Aduh, perhatian amat. Hampir saja Lu Han lupa dengan tujuannya semula lantaran terenyuh. Segera, ia kembali ke jalur rencana.

"Di rumahmu ada ruang baca?"

"Ada, tapi bukunya cuma sedikit. Koleksi sisa dari rumah lama. Rata-rata tentang ternak dan cocok tanam." 

"Itu cukup. Asal ada bahan bacaan, aku enggak akan bosan."

Setelah saling sepakat, mobil Sehun pun melaju ke atas bukit. 

  
  


***

Malam Jumat dengan segala takhayulnya bikin Lu Han sedikit menyesal telah memilih waktu kunjungan selepas magrib. Sepanjang jalan menuju kediaman Sehun masih gelap. Sisi kanan-kiri dipagari pohon meranti rimbun. Listrik di kawasan bukit memang belum merata. Sehun bilang, ia sedang mengurus pengadaannya secara bertahap, dan baru akan rampung sekitar sebulan ke depan. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan ialah lampu sorot mobilnya. 

Harus Lu Han akui, dirinya lumayan keder. Tabuh jantungnya meningkat tanpa istirahat. Tak berani ia menatap ke luar, entah samping maupun depan. Khayalan dalam kepalanya beragam. Makin malam makin liar. Misal, tentang sosok anak kecil yang tiba-tiba lewat lalu raib, atau ada wajah yang menemplok di kaca jendela. Bahkan, ia tidak mau sekadar melirik spion karena takut mendapati penampakan penumpang ketiga di jok belakang. 

Padahal Lu Han menghabiskan masa kecil dan remajanya di desa ini. Malah dulu jauh lebih sepi. Tampaknya ingar bingar kehidupan kota membuat nyalinya jadi menciut drastis. Apa pun yang dipandangnya sekarang, berubah serbaseram dalam pikiran. Alhasil, yang bisa Lu Han lakukan hanyalah menunduk sembari memeluk ranselnya erat-erat.

"Lu Han," panggil Sehun, "kamu enggak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Enggak. Perasaan jadi banyak diam."

"Ng, aku …" Lu Han mencari-cari alasan yang tidak membuat Sehun sampai harus putar balik arah dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. "Aku lapar."

"Oh, sabar, ya. Bentar lagi sampai, kok. Ini sudah dekat."

Hancur sudah harga diri, batin Lu Han menjerit. Sudah memaksa datang, sekarang minta makan. Sungguh memalukan. Tapi, itu masih mending daripada berkata jujur kalau ia ketakutan. Bagaimanapun, Lu Han punya misi. Tidak boleh ada kata mundur.

Estimasi 'dekat' Sehun untungnya bukan bualan. Susunan terali pagar tinggi dengan ujung runcing, bergeser terbuka begitu mobil Sehun tiba di depannya. Bangunan megah langsung terlihat dalam temaram lampu-lampu taman. 

"Pagarnya otomatis, ya?" tanya Lu Han.

Sehun tertawa kecil ketika memasukkan mobil. "Enggak," jawabnya, lalu menunjuk ke jendela di samping Lu Han duduk. 

Figur pria tua membawa gunting besar tahu-tahu muncul dan berdiri di balik kaca. Lu Han terkejut setengah mati sampai-sampai tubuhnya mundur pesat, nyaris naik ke pangkuan Sehun. Wajah pria itu pucat, suram, dipenuhi keriput. Persis mayat hidup. Kedua matanya yang sipit tampak sayu, menatap Lu Han lekat-lekat seakan hendak mengajaknya tamasya ke alam kubur. 

"Makasih, Pak Sooman," ucap Sehun, sedikit menurunkan kaca jendela. "Jangan kebiasaan potong rumput malam-malam. Bahaya." 

Pria itu cuma mengangguk. Tak bicara sepatah pun kata. Berjalanlah ia ke arah pagar dengan langkah terpincang-pincang, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Mobil Sehun masuk ke bagian lebih dalam. Lu Han pun mengurut dada. Ini baru halaman depan, tapi atmosfernya sudah begini tegang. 

"Maaf, ya. Pak Sooman memang gitu. Suka bikin kaget."

Lu Han cengengesan. Canggung, dan dipaksakan. Bukan kaget lagi, melainkan ia hampir kencing dan semaput di tempat. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Sehun langsung mengajak Lu Han ke ruang makan. 

Secara keseluruhan, rumah Sehun memang luas. Langit-langitnya tinggi, bergelantung kandelir keperakan. Lantainya bersih, mengilap, dan dingin tatkala dipijak. Bagian ruang tengah sudah bepermadani. Lu Han kira, selera orang kaya kurang lebih sama; menyukai interior berdesain glamor dengan koleksi guci dan kristal sebagai penghias. Ternyata selera Sehun sungguh simpel dan sederhana. Tidak ada furnitur dengan ukiran-ukiran ala aristokrat, apalagi yang bernuansa klenik. Semua tampak normal. Beberapa sudut ruang bahkan masih kelihatan melompong tanpa perabot. Mungkin karena belum lama ditinggali. Sampai sini, Lu Han bersyukur belum menemukan hal mencurigakan. 

"Sepi, ya, rumahnya." 

"Iya. Cuma dihuni bertiga, sih."

"Bertiga?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku, Pak Sooman, dan …." Ia berhenti, lalu menelengkan kepala. Memberi sinyal kepada Lu Han bahwa ada kehadiran lain di belakangnya. "Bu Soomi, hari ini masak apa?"

Balik badan, lagi-lagi Lu Han nyaris pingsan. Ada perempuan renta berambut panjang terurai, seluruh bagiannya telah beruban. Badan bungkuknya terbalut gaun serbahitam. Berkebalikan dengan Pak Sooman, sepasang mata milik perempuan itu lebar seolah-olah hanya bisa mendelik sepanjang waktu. 

"Sup kaki kambing," jawabnya dengan suara serak, juga bernada datar. 

"Tolong siapin buat aku sama Lu Han, ya," pinta Sehun seraya menggeret kursi makan. "Omong-omong, kok, tumben rambut Ibu enggak digelung?" 

"Baru beres keramas."

Lu Han mereguk ludah. Dirinya serasa dipelototi intens sebelum perempuan berparas antagonis itu beranjak ke dapur dan menyiapkan hidangan makan malam. Batin sang guru muda meronta, bertanya-tanya, mengapa Sehun tidak mempekerjakan pengurus rumah tangga yang sedikit lebih mirip _manusia_. 

"Yang kerja di sini, cuma Pak Sooman dan Bu Soomi?" Sembari menyendok kuah sup, Lu Han mencoba mengorek informasi. 

"Yang tetap, iya. Kalau yang harian, banyak. Tergantung kebutuhan." Sehun meneguk air putih, lalu lanjut bicara. "Tugas utama Pak Sooman jaga rumah dan mengurus taman. Masak dan bersih-bersih, bagian Bu Soomi. Kalau misalnya lagi butuh pekerja khusus buat ngecat, biasanya aku panggil Chanyeol dan Jongin. Pas lagi ingin menata perabot, ada Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun. Mau perawatan mobil, tinggal hubungi Minseok, kadang Jongdae juga bisa." 

Yang disebut Sehun bukan nama-nama asing. Sebagian ialah teman semasa sekolah dasar, sebagian lagi teman sepermainan gundu dan petak umpet. Rupanya Sehun serius dengan niatnya memberdayakan para pemuda desa. 

"Mm, terus … aku—"

Baru saja Lu Han akan memulai topik inti ketika listrik tiba-tiba padam. Ia luar biasa terperanjat. Dunianya mendadak buta diserang kegelapan teramat pekat. Permukaan meja makan diraba-raba sampai ia menemukan tangan lain untuk digenggam.

"Sehun?" Suara Lu Han bergetar, mengimplikasikan rasa takutnya. 

"Tenang. Aku masih di sini."

Sejenak Lu Han merasa aman dan bisa bernapas lega. Ia tidak mau sendirian dalam gulita. 

"Bu Soomi, tolong, lilin," pinta sang tuan rumah. 

Tak lama kemudian, pijar api lemah terlihat dari arah dapur. Cahaya remang semakin menerangi ruang makan seiring Bu Soomi mendekat dengan menggenggam dua kandil tembaga yang setelahnya ia letakkan di meja.

"Kutinggal dulu, ya." Sehun bangkit dari kursi.

Panik, Lu Han pun beringsut turut berdiri. "Mau ke mana?" Cengkeramannya mengerat. Tangan Sehun tak rela ia lepas. 

"Bantu Pak Sooman hidupin genset. Cuma sebentar, kok. Kamu tunggu di sini aja."

Maksud hati berteriak "ikut!" tapi mendadak Lu Han teringat maksud utama kedatangannya. Dalam kepalanya berkelebat pertimbangan lain. Terpikirkan untuk inspeksi dan investigasi sembunyi-sembunyi, mumpung Sehun tidak ada. Ia mengumpulkan sisa keberanian yang masih dipunya meskipun cuma sejumput. Genggamannya dilepas. Sehun direlakan pergi. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak mau Lu Han lakukan selepas kepergian pemuda itu ialah berduaan dengan Bu Soomi. 

"To-toilet di sebelah mana, Bu?"

"Toilet?" 

"Ng, anu … kamar mandi." 

Bu Soomi mengangkat telunjuknya pelan-pelan. "Di sana. Belok kiri." 

Lu Han meraih satu kandil, kemudian beranjak ke koridor yang ditunjuk Bu Soomi. Langkah-langkahnya boros, ingin segera menjauh. Kamar mandi memang tujuan Lu Han, tapi bukan satu-satunya. Setelah kencing dalam suasana remang-remang, lilin itu menemaninya menyusuri koridor hingga bertemu ujung. Ada pintu geser bertuliskan 'JANGAN LUPA TUTUP LAGI!'. Dari penggunaan kapital dan tanda seru, maklumat tersebut berkesan galak. Penting dan harus dipatuhi. Rasa penasaran timbul; memang di dalamnya ada apa? 

Keteledoran entah siapa yang tidak menguncinya, membuahkan keberuntungan. Ketika pintu dibuka, bau udara malam tercium, begitu pun aroma daun dan kayu. Lu Han mengangkat kandilnya ke depan wajah, mencermati, kemudian melangkah sedikit lebih jauh. Ini bukan kamar tertutup, melainkan kebun dalam ruang, seperti rumah hijau. Banyak tanaman tinggi serta pohon muda.

_… kkek._

Pundak Lu Han menjengit, mendengar bunyi tokek. Ia juga merasakan pergerakan beringsut. Tolah-toleh, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. 

_tok … kkek … tok … kkek …_

Kor semakin nyaring. Yakinlah Lu Han di kebun ini jumlah tokeknya bisa jadi bukan hanya seekor. Saatnya mundur. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama bersama sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan.

Lampu tiba-tiba kembali menyala. Benderang menyerang. Keadaan kebun kini lebih jelas. Sejelas totol-totol jingga di kulit kasap kelabu yang merayap-rayap di batang pohon. Awalnya muncul satu, lalu satu lagi, kemudian tokek-tokek seakan berlomba memperlihatkan diri, ingin memberi salam. Satu ekor tidak masalah, tapi kalau satu pasukan, menakutkan sampai ubun-ubun. Ditambah lagi, Lu Han punya pengalaman kelam terkait tokek. 

Lilin ditiup. Buru-buru ia putar badan menuju pintu. Namun, sesuatu keluar perlahan-lahan dari balik semak teriba. Setiap inci tubuh yang menampak sedikit demi sedikit merupakan teror bagi Lu Han. Tokek gendut sebesar paha orang dewasa mengadang jalannya. Sepasang bola mata keemasan dengan iris vertikal menatap Lu Han hingga pijakannya terpaku di tempat. 

Dalam fantasi absurd Lu Han yang tengah ketakutan, yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan lagi tokek, melainkan komodo. Siap mencaplok mangsa dan mengunyah dagingnya mentah-mentah. Kaki Lu Han gemetaran, tapi ia harus keluar dari sini bagaimanapun caranya. Asal tidak ada pergerakan rusuh yang memancing, tokek itu mungkin bakal bergeming saja. 

Berjingkat-jingkat pelan bak tapak kucing, Lu Han mencari celah lewat di samping tokek gendut. Bunyi pijak kaki bisa saja tersamarkan, tapi detak jantungnya jelas tidak. Jika dipadukan dengan bunyi tokek yang sahut-menyahut, sudah serupa orkes yang dipertunjukkan warga desa sewaktu menyambut kepulangannya dulu. 

Siasatnya tidak sia-sia. Tokek gendut berhasil ia lewati. Sekadar jaga-jaga, Lu Han menengok sebentar, mengecek situasi. Saat mata kedua spesies itu bertemu lagi, mulut tokek tersebut sekonyong-konyong terbuka lebar. Sontak Lu Han memekik. Dirinya berlari tergesa-gesa sebelum tokek merayap mendekatinya. Amit-amit jika sampai mengejar. Ia hampir mencapai pintu kalau saja kakinya tidak tersandung jajaran pot. Lu Han terjungkal, jidatnya membentur handel. Berkunang-kunang sempat ia rasakan sebelum semuanya berangsur gelap. 

Lu Han berakhir semaput dan terkapar di kebun penuh tokek. 

  
  


***

  
  


Sejak kecil, Lu Han dikenal sebagai penyayang binatang. Hasil didikan orang tuanya yang menanamkan moral bahwa anak yang sayang hewan, otomatis disayang Tuhan. Tapi, tokek bisa dibilang kekecualian. Lu Han tidak menganggap reptilia tersebut ancaman sampai mengalami peristiwa yang cukup traumatis. Ia memang tidak mengalami langsung, tapi persisnya menjadi saksi mata.

Kejadiannya waktu Lu Han masih kelas lima, saat ia bermain petak umpet sepulang sekolah. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana ketika ia berhasil menemukan Jongin, di situlah pula ia menjumpai gambaran angker yang menghantuinya sepanjang masa. Tokek seukuran lengan balita terlihat bergelantung di bawah hidung Jongin, menjepit bibir atasnya. Menjeritlah Lu Han keras-keras, lantas lari tunggang langgang. Tak sempat menghiraukan kawannya yang tengah sesenggukan. 

Nasib Jongin setelah itu diketahuinya dari paman tetangga sebelah rumah. Beliau mantri desa, salah satu dari banyak orang dewasa yang kala itu mencoba menolong Jongin. Butuh waktu berjam-jam, katanya. Gigitan tokek tidak bisa sembarangan dipaksa lepas karena malah berpotensi menjepit semakin kuat. 

_"Terus, lepasnya gimana?"_

_"Lepas sendiri tengah malam. Pas ada hujan petir."_

Gara-gara itu, Lu Han kecil sempat memercayai mitos-mitos tentang tokek yang dikisahkan mendiang kakeknya. Mulai dari gigitannya yang baru bisa lepas saat petir menyambar; penanda kehadiran makhluk gaib; sampai sebagai peliharaan dukun atau orang sakti (yang konon, makin gendut tokeknya makin kuat _penunggunya_ ). 

Intinya, kesan Lu Han terhadap tokek cuma tertanam yang buruk-buruk saja. Lazim rasanya jika penemuan sarang tokek di rumah Sehun jadi kejutan besar. Kejutan yang mengakibatkan ia pingsan, antara sakit dan ngeri. Denyut-denyut masih sedikit terasa di jidat ketika Lu Han berangsur siuman. Tubuhnya kini merebah di ranjang empuk. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di kepalanya membuat ia sadar penuh. 

"Sehun …" panggil Lu Han, pelan. "Kenapa di rumahmu banyak tokek?" Sehun diam, masih membelai rambutnya. "A-aku … takut."

"Enggak usah takut, Lu," balas Sehun diikuti senyum. "Enggak usah takut." Dan senyumnya kian lebar berubah seringai. "Karena …" Kepala Sehun merunduk, hampir mencium Lu Han tepat di bibir. Bola matanya lambat laun menjadi keemasan berselaput tegak. Kulit wajahnya yang bersih, tampak kelabu dan ditumbuhi sisik. "Tokek-tokek itu … sayang sama kamu." Lalu, mulutnya menganga lebar, memperlihatkan lidah yang terjulur panjang. 

Lu Han histeris. Menjerit sejadi-jadinya hingga parau, hingga paru-parunya pengap. Dipukul dan didorongnya dada Sehun terus menerus secara barbar. Entah kena entah tidak, pokoknya ia sudah tak sudi membuka mata. 

"Lu Han!" 

Kedua pundaknya merasakan guncangan. 

"Lu Han, bangun!"

Guncangan semakin kencang, dan Lu Han pun terjaga dalam kondisi terkejut luar biasa. 

Sehun menatapnya. Sehun yang normal. Bukan yang menjelma tokek jadi-jadian. "Kamu enggak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya dengan raut sarat khawatir. "Mimpi buruk?"

_Mimpi?_

Punggung Lu Han menegak dan tubuhnya lekas digeser ke tepi ranjang, menjauhi empunya rumah. Ia juga sempat meraih bantal. Lumayan untuk menimpuk apa ataupun siapa apabila dibutuhkan. 

"I-ini di mana?"

"Di kamarku. Tadi aku nemuin kamu pingsan di—"

"Sarang tokek?" Lu Han memotong. Berharap Sehun bilang 'bukan' dan semua yang dilihatnya di ruangan itu juga bagian dari mimpi.

"Iya." 

Retak sudah hatinya. Perlahan tercerai-berai. Sehun tidak menampik. Berarti, semua nyata. Tokek-tokek itu nyata (yang gendut terutama). Lu Han pun segera ditelan kecewa. Asumsi pemuda-pemuda desa, mitos yang pernah didengar, serta pengalaman buruk barusan, digodoknya menjadi satu kesimpulan. 

"Ternyata … ternyata gosip yang dibilang orang-orang … benar."

"Gosip? Memangnya ada gosip apa tentang aku?"

"Kamu … katanya kamu pesugihan."

"Hah?!" Sehun kaget. Rahangnya bagaikan nyaris lepas. 

"Iya, kamu pesugihan! Pelihara tokek sebanyak itu buat apa, Sehun?! Buat tumbal? Medium untuk nyimpan jin? Tokek-tokek itu, kan, yang bikin kamu kaya?" 

"Aduh. Iya, benar. Tokek itu memang sumber kekayaanku." 

"Sehun! Aku enggak nyangka, ya, kamu—"

"Tapi enggak seperti yang kamu pikir! Aku ternak tokek cuma untuk dijual."

"Dijual?" Tampang Lu Han skeptis. Nadanya sinis. "Memangnya jualan tokek laku berapa sampai bisa bikin kamu kaya mendadak?"

"Miliaran."

"Jangan ngarang, ya." 

"Sumpah." 

"Itu sama sekali enggak masuk akal. Kamu kira aku bakal percaya?" 

Bel dari arah pintu utama berbunyi. Terdengar sampai kamar. Menyela perbincangan _panas_ keduanya. 

"Mereka sudah datang," ujar Sehun. 

" _Mereka_ siapa?" 

"Tamuku, yang mau beli tokek."

Lu Han melengung. Masih butuh waktu menyeriusi ucapan Sehun. 

"Kalau masih belum percaya dan butuh bukti, kamu bisa ikut aku nemuin mereka. Lihat sendiri."

"Gimana aku bisa yakin kalau kamu enggak sedang bohong? Bisa aja ini cuma siasat kamu buat ngebungkam aku supaya enggak bicara. Aku butuh jaminan selamat." 

Dicurigai sampai sebegitunya, Sehun pun menghela napas. Ia lantas berdiri, mengambil pisau lipat Tentara Suwis untuk diberikan kepada Lu Han yang kelewat suuzan. 

"Kamu tinggal tusuk aku kalau memang merasa terancam." 

Sementara ini, jaminan itu cukup meyakinkan. Lu Han mengikuti Sehun menyambut tamunya, tentunya dengan berjaga jarak. Tangannya siaga di balik kantong celana, tempat ia menyimpan pisau lipat. 

Tamu Sehun berjumlah tiga orang. Dua laki-laki; satu berbadan tinggi gempal, satu lagi lebih pendek dan tambun; sisanya seorang perempuan berkacamata. Laki-laki bertubuh pendek ialah warga negara asing. Setiap kalimat dari mulutnya diterjemahkan oleh tamu yang perempuan untuk diteruskan kepada Sehun. Yang gempal hanya diam berdiri di belakang mereka, sepertinya ia seorang ajudan atau pengawal pribadi. 

Pembicaraan usai, kemudian para tamu diantar ke ruangan penuh tokek tempat Lu Han menjumpai teror. Lu Han sendiri sudah tidak mau dekat-dekat, cuma menunggu di depannya saja. Satu kandang besar beroda didorong keluar oleh sang ajudan sampai ke halaman depan. Ternyata yang mereka beli adalah si tokek gendut. Diam-diam, Lu Han amat bersyukur tokek itulah yang terjual. 

Pada saat transaksi pembayaran, Lu Han duduk di samping Sehun. Menyaksikan ia dan lelaki tambun bersalaman setelah menerima selembar cek. Mata Lu Han melotot, mengintip deretan angka nol sepuluh digit menggelontor di belakang angka lima, hanya untuk seekor tokek! Jangan-jangan ini masih mimpi. Rasanya Lu Han ingin menampar pipi sendiri. 

Begitu tamu-tamu itu pulang, Lu Han masih terbengong-bengong di sofa. Mentalnya seolah terguncang. Tokek 50 miliar tampak lebih tidak masuk akal dibandingkan jika Sehun kedapatan pesugihan. Namun, itu benar adanya dan semestinya Lu Han lega. 

"Sudah percaya?" tanya Sehun.

"Sulit … tapi harus." 

Sehun terkekeh, lalu turut duduk dengannya bersebelahan. "Aku juga awalnya enggak percaya, kok. Dengar-dengar selentingan aja dari orang-orang di pasar induk kota pas aku lagi ngangkut bawang ke sana. Coba-coba tangkap satu yang agak besar, ternyata beneran ada yang nyari dan berani bayar mahal. Enggak nyangka juga, sih, semahal itu."

"Terus, mau melakoninya sampai kapan? Yaa, mungkin halal, sih, tapi aneh. Kamu, kan, punya usaha waralaba juga. Masih merasa kurang?"

"Betul, aku memang punya bisnis lain, tapi semua, kan, baru dirintis. Untungnya belum besar. Hasil jualan tokek kupakai sebagai modal awal, terus untuk nutupin biaya operasional, kayak listrik, perawatan gedung berkala, bayar gaji pegawai, nanti juga harus bayar pajak. Pokoknya, perintilannya banyak banget. Belum lagi aku nanam investasi ke beberapa petani dan pedagang kecil desa." 

Sehun mengambil jeda, memastikan bahwa Lu Han betulan menyimak. 

"Rencanaku, kalau semua sudah balik modal, omset mencapai target, perputaran uang lancar, aku bakal berhenti jualan tokek, lalu fokus ke usaha-usaha yang kubangun sekarang. Semua tokek bakal kulepas, kok." 

"Benar kamu enggak pesugihan?"

"Enggak."

"Tokek-tokek itu enggak dipakai buat tujuan mistis?"

"Sama sekali enggak. Ada lagi?"

Berpikir sebentar, Lu Han berusaha mengorek-ngorek hal yang dianggapnya aneh selama berada di rumah ini. Teringatlah ia dengan kedua pengurus rumah Sehun yang perawakannya dinilai tak wajar. 

"Enggak ada hubungannya sama tokek, tapi boleh tahu alasanmu mempekerjakan Pak Sooman dan Bu Soomi?"

Sehun kelihatan kurang nyaman dengan pertanyaan Lu Han. Namun, apa boleh buat, ia harus menjawabnya demi menghapus semua ragu dan prasangka. 

"Gini, ya … banyak orang desa ini yang sangsi sama kemampuan Pak Sooman cuma gara-gara beliau pendiam dan kakinya pincang. Padahal, kerjanya rapi. Selain ahli menata taman, Pak Sooman juga pandai bertukang, terus paham soal listrik. Bisa benerin kompor gas, pemanas air, ledeng, macam-macam, deh. Memang, beliau enggak pandai bergaul, tapi aslinya baik, kok. Lalu, Bu Soomi, janda cerai mati. Sebatang kara, enggak punya anak dan sanak saudara. Aku kenal beliau dari zaman masih susah karena sering ketemu di pasar. Lihat perempuan setua itu tiap hari ngangkutin sayur dan buah demi menyambung hidup, mana aku tega. Makanya, begitu rumah ini kubeli, Bu Soomi orang pertama yang kutawari kerja." 

Seketika Lu Han merasa cacat budi dan teramat malu. Sempat memberi cap 'antagonis' terkait penampilan Pak Sooman dan Bu Soomi. Padahal hatinyalah yang gelap dibisiki iblis; menilai seseorang dari bungkusnya saja. Tampak setelah ini ia harus banyak-banyak refleksi diri dan membenahi moralnya.

"Masih ada?"

"Ada," jawab Lu Han, langsung tidak pakai koma. "Kamu pergi ke mana tiap Sabtu-Minggu? Aku pernah nanya ini sebelumnya, tapi kamu enggak mau jawab." 

"Bukan enggak mau, tapi waktu itu aku masih malu."

"Ya, sekarang jawab." Lu Han tak sabaran. Ingin semua keraguannya terhadap Sehun enyah malam ini juga. 

"Aku kuliah di kota, ambil kelas karyawan." 

Sehun meraih dompet. Mengeluarkan kartu mahasiswa untuk diperlihatkan. Nama universitas, fakultas, program studi, sampai nomor induknya, semua tertera jelas. Kartunya asli, bukan buatan. Plus, fotonya ganteng. Langka sekali menemukan orang terlihat menawan di kartu maupun dokumen resmi.

"Penginnya, sih, biar bisa sarjana kayak kamu. Tapi, aku enggak termasuk pintar. Nilaiku pas-pasan. Mungkin karena biasa kerja pakai otot, otakku kaget lihat banyak teori yang harus dihafal." Sehun membeberkan ketidakpercayaan diri, kemudian tertawa pelan. 

Semua kebenaran tumpah malam ini. Lu Han sangat menyesal sudah termakan prasangka. Menuduh Sehun macam-macam tepat di muka. Tadinya ia ragu apakah Sehun cukup pantas untuknya. Sekarang malah terbalik, ia merasa tidak cukup pantas untuk Sehun. Pemuda sebegini baik, masih saja kena pelbagai dugaan buruk. Sudah pekerja keras, penyantun pula. Bonus, tampilan fisik aduhai (dan harta tentunya). 

"Sehun … maafin aku, ya, sudah nuduh yang bukan-bukan." Kepala Lu Han tertunduk. Wajahnya merona merah jambu. Malu. Emosinya agak meletup ketika mengungkapkan penyesalan. "Ternyata kamu sebaik ini. Enggak salah aku naksir kamu dari SMP."

Dan tanpa sengaja, ia menceploskan pengakuan.

"Ha?" Sehun melongo. "Kamu … naksir aku dari SMP?" 

Lu Han mengangguk. "Sejak aku lihat kamu bantuin mendiang bapakmu jualan gulali di pasar ayah." 

Lo? Kenapa bisa kebetulan? Seingat Sehun, pertama kali ia tertarik kepada Lu Han juga di saat yang sama. Bapaknya kala itu sedang pergi ke koperasi dan ia disuruh menjaga dagangan. Lu Han datang dengan pasang senyum manis, ujug-ujug berjongkok di hadapannya. 

_"Bisa bikin bentuk apa aja?"_

_"Macam-macam. Maunya apa?"_

_"Naga bisa?"_

_"Bisa."_

Sejujurnya, Sehun cuma bisa bikin dot bayi. Berhubung yang minta parasnya imut dan lucu, ia sanggupi saja. Hitung-hitung sebagai ajang unjuk gigi pada kesan pertama. Hasil akhirnya, gulali pesanan Lu Han lebih mirip kelabang lisut ketimbang naga. Pun demikian, Lu Han tampak menikmati _kelabang_ buatannya tanpa komplain maupun protes. Lantas, ia membayar dengan selembar uang bernominal besar. Tidak minta kembalian. Uang kertas itu Sehun simpan sendiri, kemudian ia laminasi di tempat fotokopi dan dijadikan kenang-kenangan. 

"Dulu kupikir cuma fase cinta monyet. Jadi perasaan suka itu enggak kuanggap terlalu serius. Pas kuliah di kota pun, aku sebenarnya punya pacar, tapi kami putus setelah lulus karena aku lebih milih pulang kampung sedangkan dia studi lanjut ke Kanada." 

Lu Han menengadah dengan sedikit sungkan. Berusaha meneruskan bicara sambil menatap Sehun lurus di mata. 

"Terus, di sini aku ketemu kamu lagi. Enggak tahu kenapa rasanya senang aja. Makin lama, aku sadar kalau rasa suka itu ternyata masih ada. Bahkan kayaknya memang enggak pernah benar-benar hilang. Cuma tertunda." 

Andaikan pohon durian satu kebun berbuah, saat ini seluruh buahnya jatuh meniban kepala Sehun. Satu pengakuan dari Lu Han setara harga seratus ekor tokek. Mungkin lebih. Bahagia sudah barang tentu. Mana pernah Sehun mengira dirinya dan Lu Han ternyata silih kesengsem semenjak jumpa pertama. Senang rasanya diperdengarkan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak mengayuh sampan sendirian. 

"Lu Han, kamu pernah dengar enggak mitos tokek sebagai pembawa keberuntungan?"

Sepertinya Lu Han kelewat trauma dengan insiden tokek di bibir Jongin sehingga tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada hal yang baik. Ia pun menggeleng. Mengakui ketidaktahuannya. 

"Katanya, semakin lantang suaranya, semakin besar rezeki yang bakal didapat. Dan hari ini, tokek-tokek di sarang lebih ribut dari hari-hari biasa." 

"Ya, jelas. Mau dapat lima puluh miliar, gimana enggak ribut."

"Maksudku bukan uang," sanggah Sehun, "tapi jodoh." 

Rona merah jambu di wajah Lu Han merambah juga ke wajahnya. Sekarang Sehun yang rikuh. Garuk-garuk tengkuk. Niatnya menembak secara halus dan tersirat. Ternyata baru terasa gombalnya setelah diucapkan. Respons Lu Han pun ambigu. Cuma mematung dan bisu. Tanpa reaksi. Sehun berpikir jangan-jangan ia salah momentum.

"Yaa, tapi itu cuma mitos, sih. Enggak usah diseriusin, hehe," dalihnya buru-buru. Mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari perihal memalukan yang baru saja.

Ketika tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam, jantung Sehun mendadak dag-dig-dug tak karuan. Jemari kurus Lu Han memaksa masuk ke sela-sela miliknya. Rapat dan erat. Kemudian, ia ditatap lekat tanpa tahu sebab. 

"Sehun …" 

"Ya?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Nikah, yuk."

Sebulan kemudian, kenduri akbar diadakan di desa tujuh hari tujuh malam. Siapa sangka celoteh murid-murid Lu Han berubah nyata.

  
  


[***]

**Author's Note:**

> Mohon maaf kepada siapa pun yang merasa bias-nya ternistakan di cerita ini :)
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca (emang ada?)


End file.
